The Decision
by cenaslover
Summary: A new girl comes to the WWE she meets a lot of people two of which fall in love with her. But what will happen when they find out what happens to her behind closed doors?Characters:John Cena,Randy Orton, ChristianStacy,BatistaTrish,Others?
1. Chapter 1

**The Decision: **Part 1 

As Alana Williams walked down the hallway of the arena, she was happy and excited at the same time. This was Alana's first night being a WWE superstar, and she loved it already. Alana was 5'6, she was 110 pounds, and she had really shiny straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black pleaded mini-skirt that flared at the bottom, light blue spaghetti strapped tanktop, and black and blue Etnies shoes.

When Alana finally reached the room she had been looking for she took a deep breath and opened the door to the Women's Locker Room. When she walked in she scanned the room to see if there were any other divas in the room. It looked like no one was in there so she walked over to a bench and put her travel bag on it. Then she unzipped it and pulled out her hairbrush and started to brush her hair when she heard the bathroom door being opened, and Trish Stratus walk out.

"Hi." Trish said as she smiled and walked over to Alana.

"Hi." Alana answered.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, tonight's my first night and I'm so nervous." Alana said as she put her brush back in her bag.

"I know how you feel. I was a wreck on my first night. But everyone is super great and nice."

"Good, that makes me feel a little less nervous." Alana said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm Trish. What's your name?" Trish asked as she extended her hand for Alana to shake.

"Alana." Alana answered as she shook Trish's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Just then the locker room door opened and two people walked in.

"Hey, Stace. Hey, Jackie." Trish said as she hugged her two friends.

"Hi." They both answered at the same time.

"Um…guys, this is Alana, she's new."

"Hi," Stacy said as she shook Alana's hand. "I'm Stacy."

"Hey, I'm Jackie." Jackie said as she did the same.

"Nice to meet you." Alana said as she raked her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Trish, the guys invited us to with them after the show to hang out. You coming?"

"Yeah, but can Alana come?"

"Yeah, sure." Jackie said as she put on lip-gloss.

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't invited, and I don't wanna go if I wasn't invited."

"Yeah, it's fine, believe me." Stacy said as she put a hand on Alana's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be there."

2 Hours Later

As Trish, Alana, Stacy, and Jackie walked out to the parking lot, they were talking about who was gonna be there.

"So, is Dave gonna be there?"

"Yes, Trish, your boyfriend is gonna be there. So is Jay, Charlie, John, and Randy." Stacy said with a smile.

"Good." Trish answered.

When they finally reached the car the guys were waiting.

"Hey, guys." Trish said as she gave Dave a hug. Jackie did the same with Charlie, and Stacy did the same with Jay.

"Hey." The guys answered at the same time.

"Guys, this is Alana, she's new." Trish said as she pulled Alana closer to the group.

"Nice to meet you." John said as everyone took turns shaking her hand.

"You too." Alana answered.

"Um…guys we were wondering if Alana could come with us?" Stacy asked smiling at Jay.

"Yeah, come on."

At The Club

When they arrived at the club Trish and Dave, Stacy and Jay, and Charlie and Jackie went straight to the dance floor. And John, Randy, and Alana found a table and sat at it.

"So, Alana. How do you like the WWE so far?"

"I love it, everyone has been really nice."

Just then Alana's cell phone rang. And when she answered it her smile changed to a frown.

"Hello?" She asked uneasiness in her voice. "Okay, I'll be there in a little while. Why? Why, now? I'm out with my friends. Okay, just stop yelling, okay, bye." Alana said as she put her cell phone back in her purse. She said goodbye to John and Randy and ran out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Decision: **Part 2

When Alana reached the front door of her house she closed her eyes, took a big deep breath, and walked into the house only to find her boyfriend standing next to the front door with a frown on his face.

"Hi, baby." Alana said with uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't you pull that shit with me. Where the hell have you fucking been?" He yelled.

"Bryan, I was out with my friends." Alana said as she walked into the living room and hung her coat up.

"Friends? I told you that you're not aloud to have friends, or talk to anyone." Bryan said as he smacked Alana across the face.

"Don't ever hit me again, Bryan."

"You're my girlfriend, so you're my property, and I'll hit you whenever I want, you little bitch." Bryan said as he pushed Alana into the wall and kicked her over and over again, six times in the stomach and in the side of her head three times.

When he finally stopped he grabbed his coat and walked out of the house. Alana slowly crawled to her feet trying to ignore the unbelievable pain she was in, and she laid on the couch and fell fast asleep.

A Week Later On Raw

Alana walked through the halls of the arena with bruised ribs, bruises on her arms, and a cut on her forehead that had been stitched up.

To cover the markings on her body she wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, black low-cut jeans that flared at the bottom, and white and blue Nike shoes.

As she turned the corner she bumped into John and Randy.

"Oh, hi." Alana said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey. What's up?" Randy asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Tired?" John asked smacking Randy playfully on the arm.

"Yeah," Randy said as he focused his attention back on Alana. "What happened to your head?" Randy asked gesturing to the cut on Alana's forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing, I…um…I fell down the stairs. It's no big deal," Alana said touching the cut. "Sorry, but I have to get to the locker room." And without spoken Alana ran off down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Do you believe her?" John asked his tone serious.

"Do you?" Randy responded.

"Not a chance. Something just isn't right."

"I know, and were gonna find out."

Women's Locker Room

When Alana reached the locker room she hoped that there would be no one in there because she wanted to conceal all the bruises she had and if people were in there she wouldn't be able to because they would ask to many questions. But she was sweating in the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing so she opened the door and walked in realizing she was all alone.

She un-zipped her blue duffel bag and took out a light-blue tank top to match her jeans and shoes. After she put it on she took out the concealer and started to cover all the markings on her arms. Just then someone opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Alana."

"Hey, um…Trish. What's up?" Alana asked trying to cover the bruises with her hands.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Dave and stuff. Actually, I was coming to find you." Trish said as she sat on the leather sofa in the room.

"Really? Why?" Alana asked sitting on the bench next to her duffel bag.

"The guys and everyone want you to come hang out with us after the show. Do you want to come?"

"Um…I don't know. I don't think so."

"Oh, okay," Before Trish could finish she noticed the bruises. "Oh, my god. What happened? Are you alright?" Trish asked running up to Alana and looking at her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Alana answered moving away from Trish a little bit.

"What happened?"

"I…I um…I fell down the stairs. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Trish said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I am. You know what?"

"What?"

"I will go tonight."

"Great! After the show we'll meet in the parking lot. Okay?"

"Okay, bye." Alana said walking out of the room.

The Parking Lot

"Hi, everyone," Alana said walking up to John, Randy, Stacy, and Jay. "Where's Jackie and Charlie?"

"Charlie and Jackie went home because Jackie didn't feel good. And Trish and Dave are meeting us at the hotel." Stacy said as all five of them got into the car.

"Hotel?" Alana asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah. We're all hang out at Trish's hotel room and watch movies and stuff." Jay answered putting his arm around Stacy who was sitting between him and Alana and John and Randy were in the front.

"Um…okay."

Trish's Hotel Room

When they got to Trish's hotel room they walked in and saw a whole bunch of movies.

"Hey, guys," Trish said sitting on Dave's lap on the couch. "Sit, anywhere you want."

Jay sat on the couch next to Dave and Trish and Stacy sat on Jay's lap. Alana sat on the floor and John and Randy sat on both sides of her. John on her right, and Randy on her left.

"So. What are we watching?" Stacy asked looking at the movies.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to The Exorcist, The Grudge, House of Wax, or The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Trish said picking up the four choices.

"Does anyone want The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Dave asked.

"No." Everyone answered at the same time.

"What about The Exorcist?" Randy asked.

"Sure." They answered.

"Okay, The Exorcist it is." Trish said turning off the lights, turning on the movie, and sitting on Dave's lap again.

About halfway into the movie Trish, Dave, Stacy, and Jay were asleep. So the only ones awake were Randy, John, and Alana.

"Hey, Alana. Do you want a drink or anything?" John asked.

"No thanks." Alana answered smiling.

"Randy, do you?"

"No, I'm okay."

With a nod John got up and ordered room service, and then went into the bathroom. Leaving Randy and Alana all alone.

"So…Alana." Randy said turning his attention to her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well, we haven't really gotten to know you since you got here. So, tell me some stuff about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Well, let's see…" Before Alana could finish John walked out of the bathroom and got the food he had ordered and sat back in his seat next to Alana.

The Next Morning

When Alana woke up everyone else was already up, except for John.

"Hey, Alana." Stacy said smiling at her friend.

"Hi. I'm sorry but I have to go." Alana said getting up and running to the door.

"Wait, I'll drive you, you came with us last night, so you don't have your car." Randy said grabbing his coat.

"Okay, I guess."

In The Car

So, you never finished or even started telling me anything about you. So, you can tell me now."

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay. When I was eight my dad left. And it left me, my mom, and my older brother so upset, or at least me and my brother my mom could care less. And a year later my mom met this guy named Steve. And months after they started dating, him and his two pre-madonna, little bitch daughters Chloe and Jenna moved in.

"Uh huh. What else?"

"And my brother and me were really, really close, he was my best friend. And for his sixteenth birthday he got his license, and he was coming back from dropping me off at my friends house when…when a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into him. Then my mom called me at Arianna's house and told me the horrible news; "Robbie is dead." That is when Alana started to cry.

"Oh, Alana don't cry. If you don't want to tell me anymore you don't have to."

"No, I want to finish. Then a month or so after Robbie's funeral was when it started." Alana said as she put her head in her hands.

"Was when what started?" Randy asked pulling over to the side of the road and focusing his attention on Alana.

"The abuse."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Decision: **Part 3

"Hey, where's Randy and Alana?" John asked as he woke up.

"Alana had to go. So, Randy offered to drive her home." Dave said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." John said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Jealous?" Jay asked chuckling a little bit.

"Of what?"

"That Randy is spending time with Alana."

"No." John said looking at the floor.

"Liar." Stacy replied.

"How am I a liar? If I was jealous that would mean I like her."

"Not necessarily, but now that you mention it you do act weird around her."

"I do not Trish, I don't act weird around her, and I don't like her." John said getting a little agitated by everyone saying he liked Alana.

Meanwhile in the Car

"Abuse?"

"Yeah, Steve started abusing me right after my brother died."

"And your mom didn't do anything?" Randy asked with a concerned look on his face as he continued to drive to her house.

"No, she let him. You see she blamed me for Robbie's death. And she let him abuse me in every way possible." Alana said turning to face Randy her blue eyes locking with his.

"What do you mean?"

"He hit me all the time, he's broken my arm and he…he…"

"He what?"

"He raped me."

Trish's Hotel Room

"Whatever, John."

"Don't whatever me, Trish, I don't."

"Okay, there's no need for you to get all defensive." Trish said putting her hands up in defeat.

"I'm not getting defensive, I'm saying the truth."

"Whatever." Dave said smiling.

At Alana's House

As Randy and Alana pulled up to her house she was relieved to not see Bryan's car in the driveway. _"Maybe he didn't come home last night."_ She thought to herself. Randy noticed the far away look on Alana's face and wondered what she was thinking.

"You okay?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So… um… thanks for driving me here. Bye." Alana said as she opened the door and got out of the car. But before she could shut the door Randy called her name.

"Alana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or are you seeing anyone?" He asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Oh, okay, just wondering. Is he nice?"

"Yeah, his name is Bryan, and he cares about me, loves me, and treats me like an actual person unlike my mom did when I was little." She answered trying to sound at least a little convincing.

"Okay, well bye."

"Bye, Randy." Alana said as Randy drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Decision: **Part 4

When Alana reached the front door of her house she stopped and looked at Randy's car, which just pulled, out of her driveway and she watched it until it was out of sight. Then she turned to the front door again and opened it.

Once she was inside she walked into the living room and turned on the light. She walked over to where the answering machine was on the stand next to the couch that said she had two messages. She took a deep breath and listened to them. The first one was from Trish it said _"Hey Alana, it's Trish. Um… I need to talk to you about something. It's not important so don't rush to call me back if you don't want to. Okay, bye."_ The second one was the one she was hoping she wouldn't get, it was Bryan, and it said _"Where the fuck are you? You little bitch you're lucky I'm in California right now. But when I get home you're gonna pay for not being there. I promise" _Alana picked up the phone and sat on her couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. And she dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Trish, I… uh… I got your message. What did you want?" Alana asked looking around the living room.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you were okay." Trish answered.

"Why?"

"Well, because, you looked scared when you left here, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" Trish asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. I have another question."

"Okay. What is it?"

"What do you think of John and Randy?" Trish asked as a smile formed on her face.

"They are really nice guys. But I have a boyfriend." Alana said as she turned on the TV.

"You do?"

"Yeah. His name is Bryan. And I have been dating him for four years." Alana answered.

"Oh. Can I meet him?"

"No!" Alana said but quickly corrected herself. "I mean, he travels for work and he's hardly ever home." Alana said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Well next time he's there can I meet him?"

"Yeah… yeah sure."

The Next Day

Alana didn't get any sleep last night because Bryan didn't say when exactly he was coming back. So knowing him he would just show up and not warn her, and it made her really scared to not know. But she knew when he got back she would pay for not being home, she just didn't know how bad it would be.

Just then there was a knock on the door, which caused Alana to jump off the couch and walk carefully to the door. When she approached the door she cautiously put her hand on the knob and turned it. When she opened it she saw John Cena standing on the other side.

"Hi, John." Alana said motioning for him to come in.

"Hey. What's up?" John asked as him and Alana walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Listen, um… Randy told me what happened to you when you were younger." John said as he looked at her face trying to read the blank expression on her face.

"He did?" Alana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"So what do you think of me now? Are you going to show me pity?" Alana asked getting up from her seat on the couch.

"No. I just… I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you ever need to talk." John said his eyes fixed on her.

"Thanks." She responded sitting back down."

An Hour Later

For the last hour Alana and John had been talking about different things. They had been talking about their families, relationships, and what was going on in their lives right now. But during their conversation Alana had failed to mention Bryan being abusive. She told him that she was dating Bryan but she didn't mention what he did to her.

"Well, I better get going." John said standing up and heading to the door.

"Okay, but I had a lot of fun hanging out with you." Alana said walking him to the door.

"Me too. Bye." John said hugging her.

"Bye." Alana answered returning the hug.

After they said their good byes it was late and Alana was tired so she went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she out on silky light blue pajamas. Then she brushed her hair and her teeth and turned out the light in the bathroom and all of the lights in the house.

Then she walked into her bedroom and laid on her bed. But as she did that out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow standing in the doorway of her room. She sat up and asked, "Who's there?" When there was no answer she asked again, "I said who's there?" She asked again not able to hide the fear in her voice.

There was again no answer, but this time the shadow moved closer. That was when she realized it wasn't just a shadow, it was a person. The person moved a little closer so that the little bit of light from outside was shining in. And it was at that time she realized who it was. She opened her mouth to speak but her words came out in a whisper. The person standing in the doorway was…

"Bryan."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Decision:** Part 5

"Bryan." She said again, this time her voice was a little louder.

"Nice to see you're finally home." He said moving closer.

"I… I thought you were in California." She answered climbing off the bed and backing away from him.

"That was a lie. I've been at my friend's house. And you'll never guess who I saw walking out of the house earlier. I saw some guy walk out of here."

"I… he…" Alana was cut off when he slapped her across the face and grabbed her by her hair. "Please, Bryan don't do this." Alana begged as tears started flowing down her face.

He ignored her and led her out of the room and into the hall. He pushed her into the wall, which caused her head to hit a nail sticking out from it, and she screamed in pain when he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. He then stopped for a few moments and looked at her, she was holding her stomach in pain and the back of her head was bleeding. He smiled and picked her up by her hair again and walked over to the stairs, he smacked her one last time and threw her down the stairs.

Stacy And Jay's Hotel Room

"So, have you talked to Alana since she left Trish's?" Jay asked grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge.

"No. But I'm gonna call her right now." Stacy answered picking up the phone and dialing Alana's number.

Alana's House

Alana laid at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Bryan walked out of the front door. Then the phone rang and she tried to stand but fell back down. She just laid on the floor helpless, and with no one to help her.

Stacy And Jay's Hotel Room

"Is she answering?" Jay asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No." Stacy said hanging up the phone. "I guess she must be sleeping or something. I'll call her later."

"Okay. Or why don't you and Trish go over there and see her." Jay suggested taking a sip of beer.

"That's a great idea." Stacy said hugging him. "I'll go over to Trish and Dave's room right now. Bye." Stacy said running out of the room.

Trish And Dave's Hotel Room

Trish and Dave were cuddled up together on the couch watching a movie when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dave asked as he paused the movie.

"_It's Stacy."_

"Go away." Dave said smiling.

"Dave, let her in." Trish said playfully smacking his arm.

"Fine." He said getting off the couch and walking over to the door. When he opened it Stacy immediately ran into the room and over to Trish.

"Trish, do you wanna go over to Alana's with me?" Stacy asked pulling Trish off the couch.

"Is it okay, Dave?" Trish asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah. Of course it is." Dave said motioning to the door.

"Okay, I guess. Bye Dave." Trish said giving him a kiss before walking out the door.

Alana's House

When Stacy and Trish reached Alana's house they knocked on the door a few times but got no answer. They knocked again but still there was no answer. So Trish opened the door a little bit and called Alana's name.

"Alana?" Trish asked sticking her head in the house.

Then they heard a noise and stepped all the way in. And Trish said her name again.

"Alana?"

Again they heard a noise. So they started walking around the house to find her and when they did they ran to her side.

"Alana!" Trish and Stacy screamed in unison.

"Are you okay? Oh My God, what happened?" Stacy asked as Trish called an ambulance. That's when Stacy and Trish realized that she was bleeding from the back of her head.

"I… I…" Alana didn't get to finish because she passed out.

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. I'm really glad that you all like it. And thanks to everyone who reviews I appreciate it. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Decision: **Part 6

When Alana woke up she saw Trish, Stacy, Dave, Jay, John, and Randy all in the room. Stacy was the first to realize she was awake.

"Alana!" Stacy screamed which got everyone's attention. She ran over to Alana and hugged her. When Stacy was finished everyone took turns hugging her.

Then there was a knock on the door, when Alana said come in the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Williams." He said walking over to her.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine." Alana said with a small smile.

"Well, now that you're up I have good and bad news." The doctor said.

"What?"

The room got quiet as everyone focused their attention on the doctor.

"Um… the good news is that you're gonna be okay."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that um… you were um… you were pregnant, and when you fell you lost the baby." He said in a sympathetic voice.

Alana's eyes widened at what the doctor just told her. She couldn't believe it. She had always wanted a baby and she was finally gonna have one, but she lost it.

Tears started falling from Alana's eyes. She grabbed onto John who gently rubbed her back to try and get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said walking out.

After about ten minutes Alana finally stopped crying and let go of John. She wiped her tear stained face and eyes with the back of her hand and laid down on the hospital bed.

"Alana, we're so sorry." Trish said hugging her.

"Me too."

The Next Day

It was early in the morning and Randy, and John were the first ones to arrive to see alana.

When they sat in the chairs next to her bed they realized she was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he gently stroked her hair back.

"Good, I guess. The doctor came in last night to tell me I can leave today."

"That's great." John said with a smile.

"Yeah." Alana said sounding not as exited as her two friends.

"Aren't you excited?" Randy asked confused.

"Yeah, I am, but… I can't believe I was pregnant."

"I know. And we're really sorry for what happened."

"I know." Alana said pausing for a moment. "Guys, I have to tell you something." Alana said looking at John and Randy with a serious look on her face.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Um… My boyfriend, Bryan… he… he… he beats me."

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. But I swear I will get better. It's just that right now I am suffering from SERIOUS writer's block. Anyway, read and review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Decision: **Part 7

"What!" John and Randy screamed in unison.

"That son of a bitch hits you?" John asked his face turning red.

"He doesn't do it all the time. He only does it when I get in his way, or when I deserve it." Alana said sighing.

"Nobody deserves that, Alana." Randy said as both of them walked over to Alana. "He's gonna pay."

"No. Please, don't make a big deal out of this, I'm fine." Alana said grabbing Randy and John's arms to stop them from leaving.

"This is a big deal." John said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"No, it's not." Alana argued.

"Alana." Randy started, but Alana quickly cut him off.

"No. You two won't do anything about this."

John and Randy sighed but agreed to stay out of it.

3 Hours Later

Later that day Trish, Dave, Jay, and Stacy arrived at the hospital. They took Alana home and Trish decided to stay with her.

Alana was laying on her bed and Trish was sitting on the couch in the room. It was quiet so Trish decided to ask what really happened to Alana.

"Alana?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened the night you went to the hospital?" Trish asked getting up from the couch and sitting on the bed next to Alana.

"I fell down." Alana said looking away.

"You always seem to 'fall'." Trish said emphasizing the word fall.

"Yeah, well, I'm clumsy."

"Alana, I know that's not what happened. Can you please tell me?"

"I told you already, Trish." Alana said sitting up.

"Fine, I'm not gonna argue with you. Can I tell you something?" Trish asked turning her whole body so that she was now facing Alana.

"Sure."

"But you can't tell anybody I told you, because they'll kill me."

"I promise."

"Okay, John and Randy really like you."

John and Randy's Hotel Room

"John, can I ask you something?" Randy asked as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah." John answered doing the same on his.

"Do you like, Alana?" Randy blurted out.

"Why, do you?" John asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I asked you first." Randy said.

"Yes." John said looking away. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

"She can never find out though." John said seriously.

"I know. Never."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update guys. Thankfully my writer's block is going away, I'm getting ideas little by little. But anyway R&R. Thanks.**


End file.
